Flaming Chocolate Strawberries
by TheWeepingLady
Summary: He had a secret...A dark secret...Well not so much as dark as embarrassing...his secret craving that is... Francis X Lexami


Hey…I just got this idea whilst I was eating Fav-Reds Starbursts. I'm pretty sure that Francis is a little if not largely OOC so sue me if he is…no wait don't I don't have anything worthwhile to take. I hopefully edited this thing right, but if I didn't catch all the mistakes I'd appreciate a heads up.

I hope you get a laugh out of this. ^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or Francis Stone…it's rather sad really. I do how ever have full claim to Lexami and a better description of her is in my profile.**

‡Flaming Chocolate Strawberries‡

He had a secret…

A dark secret…

Well it wasn't so much as dark, as it was a little embarrassing…his secret craving that is.

The one thing that he couldn't get enough of…

No, it wasn't a drug…or a girl…or a car or really anything like that at all. Oh no…it was much, much worse.

The rain poured viciously from the angry, grey, cloud consumed skies, as thunder and lightning resounded throughout the world in a cry of domination and dramatic repetition. The shifty looking city's gleaming lights were the pinnacle of city living as the clubs and bars dotted all across the downtown area came to life at the nights awakening. Beautifully dressed women and snazzy dressed men flocked to these places of drink and dance by the dozens to par-take in the classic art of finding a mate…this ritual was commonly known as "picking up women" or if you were female "picking up men".

As I bring your attention away from the club scene, I take you now to a small pastry shop a few blocks away. The place was pretty classy with the scrawled curly cursive written sign proudly proclaiming "Beethoven's Confectionary" in neon white above the old timey bakery windows displaying the many sweet and delectable treats available for purchase. The small shop, however gifted in the art of fine pastry, was clearly directed at the female populace of the city. What with the only young, handsome, tautly muscled, male employees, the color combinations of pinks, whites, pastels, and the roses and teddy bears placed randomly everywhere in a theme of…well teddy bears and roses, the cutely rapped up chocolate boxes and let's not forget the adorable designs marring all of the stores merchandise.

Every cookie, every cup cake, every candy, and every piece of chocolate adorned some variation of flower, heart, smiley face, and or butterfly. It was safe to say that it was indeed a very girly store. The ominous rain still beating on the backs of any one unlucky enough to be caught in it, a single figure lurked in a nearby alley way, looking rather suspicious with the long faded grey trench coat and matching baseball cap, as spikey red hair stuck out from underneath it. The man apparently had a tough decision to make, but what might it be?

'_I can't take it anymore! I…I got a have some. It's been weeks!'_ The man thought desperately now totally aware of the fact there weren't any people around; the figure grasped the corner of the alley wall, peeking his head out to double check to see no one was around. The young man's expression was one of anxiety and apprehension; he took a step out of his hiding place…only to turn back around right back into the alley trying to talk himself out of his addiction. '_OK! Ok…it's no big deal…it's not that bad…I don't really…NEED to have some…they-they aren't all that good…'_ The man rolled his eyes and gripped at his head with his hands letting out a groan of pure frustration. '…_LIAR!'_ The man thought angrily to himself, as he had apparently been craving something for a very long time and now he was trying to convince himself that he could go without whatever it was he wanted so badly.

The man threw his hands away from his head, he stomped his foot, and hit the brick wall beside him in dejection, throwing a small tantrum, he almost appeared to be a boy whose mom hadn't let him have the toy he wanted and was now angrily stomping his foot and whining trying to get his way. Really it was a little comical to see a grow man stomping around the alley way, marching a little farther back into it to kick the near-buy dumpster, a little happy with the gratifying hollow echoed it had. He stood still for a minute catching his breath and looked to the sky sighing in reluctant surrender. '_Damn it, I'm gonna get them if it kills me!'_ The man stubbornly thought.

The man once again peeked around the corner of the shadowy alley to make sure that no one had appeared while he'd been fighting himself on whether or not to go through with this. Amazingly no had appeared at all and the coast was clear.

This man was known by a few names…F-stop being one of them…but his most current title was known by many as Hotstreak. He was well known for creating havoc all throughout the city, be it a simple convenience store robbery, the destruction of random property, or the occasional joy ride every now and then. So one had to ask themselves just what the wanted, escaped convict was doing at this almost ungodly hour in the pouring rain. Hotstreak slowly made his way down the soaked side walk, he was incredibly cautious, like he was walking into a mine field. He looked like he was waiting for some random person to jump out of nowhere and scream "Aha! You're busted!" before cuffing him and tossing him into a police car.

He turned his head from side to side as he began to sweat…he really didn't want to be seen right now, both for the fact he'd broken out a prison a few months ago…and his destination of choice.

He stopped swiftly in his tracks, right in front of the afore mentioned feminine place of business. He paused, turning to face the door with a small sign that said "Open" in pink with little musical notes all around the rectangular piece, bordering the white wooden sign and emphasizing the word "open".

He once again frantically looked from side to side to see if anyone was present and unsurprisingly no one was around, thankful for the solitude he walked to the door. He pushed it open gently, the golden bell alerting the guy behind the counter to his arrival. Hotstreak froze when he heard the obnoxious little thing echo through the empty store. '_Ah crap…_' he contemplated if he should just say screw it and bolt from the place, but that idea went out the window when the brunette behind that counter acknowledged him politely. "Hello sir, can I help you with anything?" the boy's voice made him uncomfortable as it was way too nice and a little…well it was just way too nice.

Well now that he was busted he could at least look the boy straight in the eyes and demand what was his, right?

Hotstreak cleared his throat and his voice came out a little quieter than he had planned…ok it was really border lining on a timid squeak, but he still had his pride damn it! "I uh…I'm here to pick up something…um…under the name Mr. Stone?" He felt like an idiot and he couldn't even look up at the rather short boy behind the counter so he just stared down at the floor, his pride now wavering thin. The boy smiled kindly at the mysterious looking man. He had seen the guy in here before over the past few months and he knew very well who he was.

Of course he had never disrupted the store in any way when he came in, so he didn't really think the police were necessary since the convict had become a regular and his business was much appreciated by the store's manager as he always had good taste whenever he placed an order. He addressed the man again, his polite smile turning into a funny grin. "Why yes sir, your order is almost done. Please come in! The rain sure is letting loose out there isn't it? You must be freezing!" He courteously offered.

Hotstreak grunted out his acknowledgement that he'd heard the boy and made his way into the establishment; the annoying bell clanging loudly as the door shut behind him. He always had to take in the decorations around the store…really you couldn't stop yourself from noticing the cutesy aura the store projected. The walls were light pink with a red and white heart border all around the top, two large, round, wooden tables were on either side of the path leading straight to the cashier, and they rested upon the white carpeted floor that was always kept spotless somehow.

Now on top of these wooden tables were free samples of the many treats and sweets the store had to offer and a few fluffy teddy bears were also for sale amidst the trays and raised pallets of candy, cookies, and other things to satisfy the sweet tooth. The pink walls of the store were lined with wooden shelves and those shelves were filled various candies and other non-edible things also took up space on the shelves such as scented candles, more stuffed bears, roses, cutesy cook wear, and random trinkets that women loved. The store was small, but prosperous. He took a few steps forward, wetting the carpet as he went.

He'd been in here many times before and he always had the same inner battle in the same exact alley every time and every time his addiction won over his dignity. He hadn't just picked up orders though…he had purchased a few candles for his apartment and maybe a few roses…he had always been ashamed of the fact that he bought a small black furry teddy bear, but not so ashamed as to get rid of it…………His name was little Frankie and he rested proudly on his small single person bed back at his apartment and damn it the thing had gotten itself attached to him! He'd never tell a soul about his little cuddly companion though…which he always held tightly every night, not that he'd admit it.

Of course the boy behind the counter knew his every purchase and thankfully the boy wasn't one to judge…or spread rumors about the infamous Hotstreak cuddling a stuffed bear at night.

Hotstreak slowly inched his way to the cashier until he stood directly in front of the brunette boy sporting a name tag that read "Linkin". His eyes never connected with Linkin's and he stared randomly at the shelves and walls, he started to fidget in uncomfortable silence until Linkin turned to face the back were a door led into the kitchen. He called back to an unseen person. "Hey, Jamie, Is Mr. Stone's order done yet?" There was a moment of silence. A tall black haired, blue eyed boy emerged from the kitchen sporting a large black and pink rectangular box.

The taller man called Jamie's striding graceful steps led him to Linkin and Hotstreak, as he held the pink swirled over black box like a great present to be bestowed upon a sultan or a king. He came to stop behind the counter and tenderly placed the box on the wooden counter as if the cardboard box was really made of glass. Hotstreak stared at the box in utter longing, as Linkin and Jamie exchanged a knowing look before Jamie's deep voice resounded smoothly in the empty isles of the store. "Would you like to make sure the product is…satisfactory?" The ebony haired lad's voice was very serious, but still kind.

Hotstreak snapped out of his small reverie and looked up at the two employees with a look of nervousness. "Uh, y-yeah…sure." His confirmation was all Jamie needed. Linkin spoke up suddenly "These are freshly made and customized to your specific instructions, Mr. Stone." He reassured him.

Jamie very slowly and almost teasingly lifted the box's lid. Hotstreak's eyes lit up with lust and greed as the contents of the box were revealed to him…it was almost wrong how lustfully he eyed his order.

There…resting softly upon pink wax paper…were a dozen…milk chocolate strawberries. '_Oh baby, yes!_' Hotstreak rejoiced inside his head. Oh…but these were no ordinary chocolate covered strawberries…oh no…these were very unique.

Each one's chocolate had been dyed and flavored in different shades of cherry red, mango orange, and peach yellow. Someone had intricately and skillful made the colors form into flame like designs all around the very large and assumingly juicy strawberries. The flavors he'd asked to be imparted into the chocolate matched the colors and they had all been carefully arranged in three straight rows of four, the strawberries almost as big as small apples they needed a larger box than regular normal sized chocolate strawberries, the newly cooled chocolate forming small droplets of condensation on their multicolored surface, glistening brightly in the light of the store.

Hotstreak's mouth watered as he eyed the delicious little devils before him as a large pale hand came into his view on the chocolate's, gesturing to his beautiful little babies Jamie's voice broke the silence "Taste one…make sure that it's a good batch." The deep voice rolled over his ears as he processed the small command. He looked up at the faces watching his every move, now feeling a little paranoid. He once again eyed the almost sexy little delights, now reaching for the dark healthy looking green leaves of a particularly mouthwatering specimen.

He gingerly gripped the leaves and lifted the lovely little thing from the upper right corner of the box until it was suspended over his palm so as not to drop it as if he did…well he honestly might start to sob. He eyed the exotic sweet with such need if you took a picture of him right now and showed it to people they would most likely think that he was eyeing a naked super model on his bed. He slowly lifted it to his lips about to take a bite…entranced…but stopped short when he realized how intently close he was being watched. He turned his eyes to look at the boys watching him like some kind of alien, his lips still open ready to bite. He paused bringing the thing away before he narrowed his eyes at his unwanted audience, mouth now closed.

He then turn his back to them like a lion hiding its prey from prying eyes, before he turned to his attention back to his tasty little friend. He eyed the beautiful confection lovingly '_I'll wait no longer my love…_' was his inner voices confession, before he gently lifted the thing to his lips and tenderly bit into it, almost like he was kissing it.

He shut his eyes as an explosion of sweet flavor washed over his taste buds like a caressing river. Oh God was it ever good! The cherry, mango, and peach's flavors coincided with the milk chocolate and the strawberry's natural sweetness perfectly as he had imagined-no better! He loved this sensation so much that he moaned! It wasn't a soft one either…it was the kind of moan that would probably…I don't know echo in an empty store a few times? Hey! He just so happened to be in an empty store!

Jamie and Linkin looked at each other amusedly; clearly happy that they had another satisfied customer…and almost snickering at the seemingly macho man's somewhat over dramatic moan.

Hotstreak hadn't cared that he'd just moan almost perversely at the explosion of flavor inside his mouth; he was too busy savoring his long awaited prize. He chewed slowly his eyes still shut in total bliss, as he swallowed a little thickly the flavorful chocolate strawberry goodness. He didn't even try to hold back as he bit into the almost arousing thing again, he moaned it utter happiness…he was so lost in fact that he never heard the loud clanging of the bell at the front door.

She hadn't expected to come face to face with this…actually she would have expected to find Jamie dancing the nutcracker in a pink leotard around the store with Linkin shaking maracas and wearing a sombrero before she would ever have considered to try and comprehend that she may discover the scene in front of her. The picture in front of her was…priceless…they should have made this one into a MasterCard commercial!

There in all his glory was her good friend Francis Stone in one of the most girlish stores on the planet…with what appeared to be a chocolate strawberry between his lips…a chocolate strawberry! He who supposedly hath no femininity about his profile…was practically making out with a rare sweet treat that she was sure was directed at women as a sort of gimmick.

Hotstreak was oblivious to the arrival of their new guest as he took another chunk out of the sinfully delicious confection, the hand that wasn't holding it hovered beneath it in a rather girly pose, what with his eyes closed tightly, a look of pure satisfaction making him scrunch up his face ever so slightly, his body leaned forward a bit towards his hand and as he chewed he let out another shameless moan which spoke of true happiness and the love of sweets that only a true sugar fiend could hold. He would have stayed in the state of utter euphoria…had the girl that had just walked in not spoken.

"Francis?" He stopped…he froze…he almost died! He choked on the last mouthful he had taken, his eye's wide with utter…_horror_. He was finally able to stop choking before he suffocated. He caught his breath still not daring to look at the direction the very familiar voice had come from. He slowly…painfully…agonizingly, turned his head to look at the new presence, his expression would be best described as a deer caught in head light's. Oh how the mighty had fallen…

The girl he knew as Lexami or Lex was staring at him weirdly in jeans and a tight black band t-shirt with matching converses, looking like she was about ready to start a slow death caused from laughing so hard. She grinned at him and with a questioning expression her incredibly laugh filled voice almost knocking him over.

"Is…is that a chocolate strawberry???" She asked him funnily in pure aw, disbelief, and amusement. His eyes were the only thing that moved as he eyed the chocolate drenched fruit that had betrayed him. '_I thought we had something…_' He thought bitterly to the fruit…how could it of been so cruel to him??? The forbidden fruit was still suspended in front of him obviously exactly what she'd guessed it to be. "Um…" he still stood suspended in his resting placed…he nonchalantly moved the chewed and ravaged thing behind his back away from her view and only when it was fully out of her sight did he answer her guiltily, like a boy who'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "…Nooooo."

Was his stupid dragged out reply he had dared to produce after she clearly had already witnessed what the object is his hand was. She was torturing him…he really wanted to hide under a rock right now.

Her grin was almost heartless. "Uh huh…so……why are you in here?" She clearly knew _why_, but she wasn't going to let him off the hook this time…there was not a chance in hell she was going to do that.

He started to sweat…his feet shifted uncomfortably underneath him…and his eyes still held that "deer caught in headlights" width. He tried to think up an excuse that may even be remotely convincing. "I…I…I was gonna…rob it?? Um, yeah…I figured since this placed looked so…um…well-kept that…it might be loaded too?" His excuse sounded more like a question, but amazingly she actually looked like she bought it for a second…he wasn't expecting her to ask him something so quickly.

"Can I have one?" She very quickly asked and before he could stop himself he gave his automatic reply.

"NO THEY'RE MINE!!" He loudly yelled before covering his mouth with a free hand as he now felt like a total moron. How could she of tricked him so easily??

She walked quickly forward until she was directly in front of him her grin never fading. She put her hands behind her back and leaned to the side to view the box that was left open behind him. She lingered there for minuet before returning to her upright position, she now stared him straight in the eye with a mischievous glint in her own. "Why Francis! It looks as if the chocolate covered strawberries you claim to be none existent are in great numbers…surely you could spare one?" Her teasing led him to be consumed in a raging shameful blush.

He still wasn't processing the fact that he had just been caught after he'd been so careful these few months to be thoroughly unseen. His stupid cravings had him by the balls now…he could only try desperately to form words his mouth moving…but nothing coming out. Lex began to giggle…then she began to laugh…and pretty some she started guffawing loudly at her wonderful discovery. He could only watch her as she nearly doubled over in laughter…he was helpless. The boy's behind the counter had been forgotten as they watched the show thoroughly entertained.

Then he began to form speech…well broken English any way. "Shut-I-You-Stop…be quiet!" He desperately tried to make her cease her laughing, but he'd only managed to make her laugh harder. His face now held a very loud blush that was just screaming "look at me!" and he still held the half eaten trouble maker in his hand. Finally after a few more snickers and giggles from his friend, she looked up at his crimson face and noticed he wasn't looking at her…in fact his head was turned down so low that she couldn't even see his cheeks. She heard a small sound coming from him…almost like a growl…it got louder…and louder…until all of a sudden he broke out into yell of release.

"ICan'tTakeItAnyMore! ILoveChocolateCoveredStrawberriesSoDamnMuchICanBarelyStandIt!!" He yelled out in exasperation…he finally snapped. He breathed in and out heavily from his mini outburst before continuing on. He glared at the small girl in front of him with embarrassment and rebellion. "So what if I happen to enjoy a nice dose of sugar every now and then?! Is that a crime?! What's so funny about it anyway?! You've got a lot of nerve you little harpy!!" He angrily threw his opinion at her with embarrassment laced in his every word.

She blinked at him with a now blank expression…that quickly morphed into a goofy grin, as she once again eyed the box of sugary things behind him, her voice still holding laughter, but with a little more need in her tone. "Are you sure I can't have one? Because…they really look good…" Her cheeks had a dusted pink tinge across them as she timidly asked him for one very sincerely, but before he could fully process the rest of her words he had to instantly agree with her on how wonderful his strawberries were, "Oh God yeah, they're like heaven sent to earth!" He'd slipped up again, but it wasn't as embarrassing as before.

He cleared his throat, and looked away from her as his raging blush had lightened up just a smidgen. "I…I don't wanna…" He indignantly said to her…after all his strawberries were exactly that…_his_. She whined in protest before she began to argue with him. "But Francis, there's like a dozen of them in there! Pretty please with sugar on top can I have one??" He knew he was being selfish, but he honestly didn't care. He couldn't stand the thought of giving up even just one of his…his…his _babies_!

He groaned in frustration, before he realized that she might let his secret addiction be spread across the city if he didn't comply with her small request. Reluctantly and very slowly…he stepped to the side so she could reach his treasure. She looked at the box and then at him, before a happy smile spread across her lips, she walked up to the box and consequently right next to the very flustered, annoyed mass that was Hotstreak. Before she even tried to go for one however, he'd dropped the half eaten strawberry in his hand and he turned swiftly to grab her wrist before she could get one. His attention was drawn to the previously forgotten duo behind the counter.

He glared at them hotly before addressing them. "I've already paid you for the goods so I'm leaving now." He growled out at them. If he was going to share his precious confectionaries he would do it in the privacy of his own home…or at least some where more private. Jamie answered him in a clearly amused tone. "Would you like them wrapped?" Hotstreak glared at the tall intense looking man grounding out a "no thank you" before he carefully shut the boxes lid much to Lexami's utter disappointment and took it into his arms carefully…and started to walk to the door with a suddenly very hungry Lexami in tow.

He walked slowly and carefully to the door as he carefully gripped the box of eleven treasures to his chest, Lexami got the door for him as he whispered dangerously into her ear. "You better not tell anyone or I swear I'll-"He was cut off by a finger to his lips, Lexy's sweet smile greeting him "Don't get your panties in a bunch Smokey. I'm not gonna tell a soul about you adorable little cravings." Her funny and relaxing voice a nice welcoming caress to his ears. He sighed in a mixture of relief and exasperation as they made their way to the curb, the rain thundering all around them as lightning pierced the sky.

Hotstreak held the box protectively in his arms careful not to let it get wet. A cab came up shortly after the two of them waited in silence for a few minutes, Lexami got in first and he carefully handed the box to her as he himself got in. He shut the door behind him and they were left in silence as the rain made pitter pattering noises on the roof of the car. The female cabby spoke up. "Where to?" she gruffly asked. Francis barked out his address as the cab drove away from the small girlish store in the downtown area of the city, the part of the city alive with bars and clubs that dotted the whole makeup of the place, the place in the city were two young men quietly snickered about the turn of events they'd just witnessed.

Linkin's lighthearted laughter filled the story with a calm charm. As Jamie only smiled smugly as they both watched the cab pull up and drive off into one direction he was the first to speak. "I guess he liked my work." He amusedly concluded as Linkin's laughter increased slightly at his companion's comment.

Meanwhile inside a smile, warm, dry taxi sat two hungry people. The first person on the left was a red headed man wearing a baseball cap and trench coat sitting slouched in his seat a ghost of a blush lightly marring his cheeks. The second person was a sweet white haired kitty eared girl with her attention directed to the box sitting between them with want. Hotstreak turned his head to look at the girl as they shared the mind numbing silence inside the cab…Lexy turned up her head to look and him and a smile of humor arose to her pouty lips.

Her voice was somewhat questioning if not fill with a need to understand. "So…" She began to nod her head a few times in a smile "yes" motion as her eyebrows arched up in a look knowing. "…You like chocolate covered strawberries." She stated the fact simply like it was the most outrageous thing she'd ever heard, but she was going to swallow it anyway because of the evidence. She nodded a few more times before she turned her head back to stare at the drivers head for a minute. He whined quietly to himself as he ripped the baseball cap off his head and ran his hand through the crimson and blonde streaked locks that now suffered from hat hair.

Lexy then scooted closer to him until he could smell her shampoo she used, and she leaned in close to him wary of the box between them, she asked him what had been chewing at her brain since she'd caught him. "Since when do you like such a rich treat, Frankie?" She half laughed the statement as he shifted uneasily in the back seat, thinking back to when he'd first tasted the fruits of his undoing.

She stared at him with her dazzlingly purple spheres making him very uncomfortable as he wondered whether or not he should tell her. He finally found his voice after a minute of silence. "What? Do you have a problem with my taste in chocolate?" He had a slight pout and his words reeked of the want to not of said them at all. All of a sudden her expression took on mock surprise. "Oh, your "taste". Is that what you're calling it?" He voice was dripping with mocking sarcasm that made his blood boil. "Because _I_ think that the proper word would be that you have a chocolate fetish…being since you were moaning so erotically with every bite you took."

He blanched as his blush now came back in full swing. "I was not!" His denial came out in a higher pitch then he wanted and to his utter depression Lexy began to speak to him in uncontrolled laughter. "Oh yes you were you little chocolate fiend! You were practically making yourself look like a porn star with the wrong way you were eating it!" She began to laugh harder as his blush seemed to get worse…he hadn't thought it was possible. "Shut up! I-I was not!" his reply was again in a higher tone than he wanted, leaving a small whine inside his tone. She laughed twice more before she managed to get out another sentence. "What do you call _this_ then?!" She began to make motions like was holding a strawberry, as the imaginary strawberry was leveled with her face she gave it loving look like she was gazing into the eyes of a new found lover.

She then started doing the most horrifying thing on the planet. She slammed the imaginary fruit to lips taking an imaginary bite before she started to make provocative moans and kissing gestures to the poor invisible fruit…he could only look at her with terror. Her moans got louder and she then proclaimed very loudly in a yell how much she _LOVED_ the strawberry and asked if it would do her the honor of becoming…_MRS. STRWBERRY STONE! _He couldn't take it any more as he started scream loudly over her moans, various desperate pleas for her to "stop doing that for the love of all that is holy!!" but she just kept going at the strawberry only now her moans were more drug out and her fake kisses slower and more sensual.

He tried to cover his ears and drown her out in a comical display of "la la la la la I CAN'T HEAR YOU! La la la la la la" Syndrome. He was completely mortified! Why was she doing this to him? Why couldn't she just leave well enough alone!?

Well…that just wasn't how Lexy rolled was it? He removed his hands from his ears violently and took drastic action as his hands shot the very loud attention grabbing girl. His left hand shoved her hands down into her lap and covered her still open mouth with his large right hand, shocking her greatly. For the first time in his life he felt like crying tears of joy…how wonderful the sound of nothing was! He was breathing heavily with his record breaking blush still present on his cheeks as she noted how close they were now. She didn't like being shushed so she did the first thing that came to mind and licked his hand…which he promptly ripped away in disgust…causing him to lose his balance…

And crush half the box beneath him.

His eyes widened…and he quickly let go of her hands and shot back in his seat to observe the irreparable damaged he'd done. He felt a piece of his heart die…as he looked at the broken container sullenly. She eyed the box too expecting him to blow up any minute. Instead of the slew of curses and scream she had anticipated…his small hurt voice came in contact with her fuzzy ears. "Look....what you've…done." His voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears and when she looked up at his now hurt face she felt really guilty. Her lips moved, but nothing came out and she resembled a fish out of water with her mouth rapidly opening and closing.

His voice cracked pathetically as the Hot-headed tough guy called Hotstreak began to sob…that's right boys and girls…he was quietly sobbing. "Do…do you know long I-I waited f-for these? DO YOU?!" He screeched at the now completely shocked girl…who knew that he could be so sensitive? He wasn't sobbing hysterically, just over-dramatically as a few tears streaked down his face which he quickly wiped away. "I-it took me months to work up the guts to go there! MONTHS! A-and now……look at my strawberries now!!!" He wailed in a display that was anything, but manly.

She felt like someone had punched her in the gut…she didn't wanna make him cry! Her face took on a look of utter remorse as she used her sweetest voice in true regret. "Awww…Come on Francis…I-it it's not that bad! I bet a lot of them survived!" She reached out for him, but he scooted all the way over to the other side of the car, now cradling his box against him he hissed at her. "Don't touch me you hag!" He sniffled trying to regain his composer as he thought maybe it wasn't all that bad…maybe a few of them _had_ survived! With his mask of anger back on and his crying slowly letting up, he gently opened the box with a small ray of hope.

That died quickly once he saw the damage he choked back a pitiful sob. His…his…Oh God it was horrible! He could barely look at them now…his…his poor innocent chocolate! What had they done to deserve this abuse?!

The once beautifully crafted confectionary gods, his wonderful long awaited prize…were totally raped of all that they were. The once shining, multi-colored, giant, juicy, chocolate covered strawberries…the way that they were carefully place in neat rows and the love that was put into the making of each one…they were bitter memories.

All but three of the wonderful treats were horribly smashed…they looked like and elephant had stepped on them. The shiny smooth chocolate that coated them was now shattered and crushed inside the now mostly flat juicy leaking once proud strawberries. They looked so…sad! The sight brought a new wave of tears to his eyes…he _REALLY_ loved his chocolate. As he stared in depression at his destroyed treats he felt his heart break. After all this was the only thing in his life that he really looked forward to every day…they made him forget his misfortunes.

But apparently, God wouldn't even let him have this small bit of escape! He bit his lip and turned his head with vicious scowl upon his face, to look at the culprit at the root of his pain.

She stared at him with a very sorry expression, as he turned the box to let her view her dirty work, she gasped when she saw the strawberries and she tried to apologize. "Oh God, I'm really sorry Francis! I didn't mean-" He interrupted her apologies rudely "The one thing…in my life that I absolutely love…my ONE escape…and you had to take it away from me...HOW DARE YOU! YOU-YOU-"His eyes narrowed as he pointed an accusing finger at her he rasped out one word. "MURDERER!!" He exclaimed in utter disdain making her jump slightly. She frowned and pushed his hand down gently, softly rest her small hand on top of his, trying to calm the now furious chocolate fanatic down. "I'm really sorry! But-but you're the one that crushed them!" Oooooo, bad choice of words.

A vein started to throb inside his temple as he angrily growl back at her. "Because _you_ wouldn't shut up!" He yelled now royally pissed off. She flinched as she observed the obviously angry min gave her a death glare that should have been able to summon the Grimm Reaper. She had to tread delicately or she might regret it. In her softest, kindest voice she addressed him with a sweet expression. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to tease you so badly…it's just that…you're so cute at times! I just can't help myself!" She blushed as she prayed that he would forgive her.

He'd been called many things before, but Lexy was the only person that had ever labeled him cute. She was so infuriating! His glare softened just a smidgen as he looked at the scene of the tragedy and back to the person that cause the scene to unfold. He was really mad…but she always managed to weasel her way out of his grasp and make him forgive her almost instantly. Not this time.

His voice was slow and dangerous. "You…you are going to replace these…tomorrow. You are going to be sorry…and I'm going to be the one making you that way." His voice was a feral growl as she suddenly felt like something bad was coming…something embarrassing. She didn't know what to say except "But I'm already sorry!" She protested slightly, hoping that he would just say he forgave her and then move on…he didn't. "Oh you're not nearly sorry enough! You are going to clean my apartment for the next two weeks! Understand?!" She was going to what?!

All she did was accidently make him to crush a few pieces of candy and she was expected to clean his apartment…for the next two weeks?! They were just pieces of candy God's sake!

She gaped at him before she refused rudely. "There is no way in this life time I am going to clean your apartment! They're just a few measly pieces of candy!" He raised his voice at her unfazed. "They were special and you totally raped them of their beauty!" He sounded like a married woman fighting with her husband! She still wasn't going to do it. "So what?! I bet they still taste the same! Here!" She suddenly reach over with lightning speed and picked up one of the dripping abused strawberries in the palm of her hand and lifted it to her lips taking a bite.

He couldn't believe she would further desecrate his candy! He indignantly fought her. "What the hell are you doing?! That was mine! Spit it out!" She couldn't believe how childish he being! She glared at him shaking her head no as she realized how good the wonderful candy was. With a full mouth she uttered the first thing that came to mind. "Why don't you take it back?!" She mumbled with a mouth full of strawberry goodness…she could see why he had gotten so emotional when they'd been hurt.

He glared at her and setting the box down on the opposite side of her, he did a rather stupid thing.

He rebelliously grabbed the back of her neck and locked their lips together in an angry kiss. Lexami squeaked as she got a face full of Francis, caught totally off guard by his crushing grip. Time seemed to stop…the world stopped spinning…and Lexy could only sit there wide eyed as Francis's incredibly close face was the only thing that she could focus on.

The kiss was clumsy and inappropriate…her eyes fluttered shut as her eyebrows bunched together, now trying desperately to figure out how she felt about this. His lips were rather soft…and his hand was satisfyingly warm. She forced herself to relax which surprisingly wasn't all that hard to do.

What had he done?! His thoughts started running together in his head as he beat himself up. Why didn't he think this through?! Her lips held the taste of the stolen strawberry as he began to let up the crushing pressure on the back of her neck. The kiss went from the violent and demanding thing it'd been before and changed into something more soft and curious. He started to fall into the kiss slowly as his once tightly tensed up lips relaxed and moved very carefully…like he might shatter her into pieces if he made the wrong move.

She softly moaned when he began to move his lips ever so slightly. He had forgotten why he had done this for a minute…but promptly remembered his goal as he sneakily slipped his tongue past her lips and stole most of the sweet chewed up candy she'd been hording. She felt all tingly when she felt his bold move not realizing that he was taking some of her prize, when she did notice how ever she swallowed quickly. His lips maintained their warm presence on her mouth for a minute before the cab driver interrupted them. The gruff woman's New Yorker accent seemed rather clichéd as it scared them away from each other. "Ok, we're here that'll be $15.50."

When he'd heard the driver he had pulled away very quickly, almost making her fall forward into him. They gasped quietly for air as the previously scared out his wits Francis recovered from the sudden interruption; his intelligent reply broke the awkward silence. "Huh?" The cab driver repeated her statement rudely. "That'll be 15.50." Francis snapped his foggy mind out of its state of unawareness and reached for his wallet, only to be beaten by Lexy who quickly paid the fair and handed him the abused box with a blush of shame. He took the box gingerly as she opened the door on her side and got out, as he follow her out of the taxi, the driver called out "have a good night" before driving away leaving the two of them in front of an assumingly abandoned apartment.

He lived here secretly and the place was amazingly accommodating, the rain pouring down on the tall, two stories, and rundown apartment building. He and Lexy walked to his front door hastily, an uncomfortable silence surrounding them as he unlocked the door. Before they went inside however she quickly looked at him with a look of slight disgust and a disbelieving tone. "I cannot believe you just did that!" He looked puzzled as he opened the door into his home a stepped inside with her. "What?" His unknowing tone hitting her ears hollowly.

She gave him an awestruck look. "You just kissed me! But that's not what really shocks me…what has me speechless is that you actual stole chewed up food from my mouth…have you no shame?!" She was blushing lightly as he gave his funny little answer. "Nope." He grinned down at her mischievously.

She'd been to his house before to watch movies, hang out, listen to music, or sleep over when they'd lost track of time…but all those times had been planned and he had made sure to hide all of the things he'd bought at "Beethoven's Confections". So needless to say his evening was spent stuttering, blushing, feeling like a moron, and being tortured by his pretty friend. Other than that it was a typical evening spent together and he enjoyed spending to with her. Somehow along the way she had agreed to be his maid for one week instead of two.

They laughed together and flirted innocently without a single care in the world, talking about music, food, movies, and the dozen customized chocolate strawberries she was going to get him tomorrow. The last dented and squished box of sweets was fit into his fridge snuggly and she had somehow talked him into, letting her get hands on one of the three untouched strawberries. It made her laugh when she went for the biggest one only to have her wrist once again grabbed and a suspicious looking Hotstreak proclaim that _he_ was going to pick it for her.

The two of them had lost track of time and had gotten so caught up in goofing around that they hadn't changed out of their sopping wet cloths. Really how stupid could they get?

Hotstreak loved her very much…he could always pull off his mask with her when they were alone and it was nice…most of the time. He held onto every memory he made with her tightly, never ever planning to let go. He had kissed her before…kind of like this…just a spur of the moment type thing, but he could always feel her lips on his even when he'd pulled away. She lit him up and made him shine like a star. She had that effect on him and probably everyone else around her, but he always was secretly filled with joy at the fact that she had the most effect on him.

She and he had gotten close enough to each other to share their inner most secrets without worry. He had told her she could use one of his shirts and she could change in his master bedroom, so as he sat on the couch his cloths weren't all that wet because the trench coat had protected him from the rain. He could only think about how sweet Lexy was…when he heard a laughing voice coming from inside his bedroom. "Why is there a teddy bear with the name tag "Little Frankie" sitting on your bed???"

He gasped…he had forgotten little Frankie…'_Oh why…'_ was submissive thought as he now knew he would have yet another embarrassing thing to explain to her.

Lexami had learned so many interesting things about Francis Stone that night…

The End


End file.
